Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control program, a display control apparatus, a display control system, and a display control method, for adjusting a three-dimensional appearance when a stereoscopic image is displayed on a display device capable of displaying a stereoscopically visible image.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been stereoscopic image display apparatuses which display stereoscopic images by using a right-eye image and a left-eye image having a parallax therebetween. Specifically, in the stereoscopic image display apparatuses, an image having a stereoscopic effect is displayed on a screen, by causing a user to view the right-eye image with his/her right eye, and the left-eye image with his/her left eye. In such stereoscopic image display apparatuses, there are devices which adjust the stereoscopic effect of the displayed image. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-264851 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses an apparatus which adjusts a stereoscopic effect of a displayed image by adjusting respective positions, sizes, and rotations of right-eye and left-eye images on a display screen, which are taken. Specifically, in the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the right-eye image and the left-eye image are superimposed one on the other to be displayed on one screen, and the user adjusts the respective positions and rotations of the two images displayed on the one screen. After the adjustment of the two images, the user displays the two images as a stereoscopic image and verifies the stereoscopic effect of the image.
The apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, does not allow the user to adjust the respective positions and rotations of the right-eye and left-eye images while the images are being stereoscopically displayed on the screen. That is, with the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the user adjusts the respective positions, and the like, of the two images superimposed one on the other in a planar manner and displayed on the screen, and thereafter displays the two images stereoscopically to verify the stereoscopic effect of a resulting image. Thus, the user cannot verify the stereoscopic effect of the stereoscopically displayed image during the adjustment of the superimposed two images. On the other hand, in the state in which the images are stereoscopically displayed on the screen, the user needs to make adjustment of the two superimposed images in a situation in which the stereoscopic display is poorly visible and additionally, it is difficult for the user to view the two images individually. Therefore, it is difficult to make adjustments while the images are being displayed stereoscopically on the screen.